An Adventure Called Supernatural-The Sequel
by Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs
Summary: Morgan and Emma had never met, but that is about to change. Something brought the two together, and sent them back into the lives and possibly arms of the Winchester brothers. The two girls are both vastly different, and Emma doesn't normally rub elbows with people very well, but the group of hunters on the run have one goal in common. Isn't it always the same? Save the world.
1. Chapter 1

First let me say that I'm very happy to be writing this story with shesellsseashells33. We don't own Supernatural. We only own the characters we created. No copyright infringement intended. I hope you enjoy this story. I would love to make this into a series with the help of my partner. Nice reviews are welcomed.

CHAPTER 1 - You Have My Attention

I am sitting in a bar called Winchester Bar waiting for a girl to show up. Her name is Emma Gordon. Bobby referred me to her as he was busy with some research that had to do with the demon activity.

A black eyed demon had possessed my dead aunt like a meat suit and it didn't take but a month or two after I had opened the hunting journal that belonged to my father for the demon to show up. My aunt didn't even know I had found it. If I hadn't gone up to the attic to look for some of my parent's belongings I wouldn't have been running all this time from monsters that want me dead. I wouldn't have had to blow up my aunt's house and everything else in it. I wouldn't be running as fast as I can.

I barely escaped with only a green duffel bag that Sam had bought me a couple years ago and a backpack. Good thing I had a fake I.D and etc. The only thing I would change is my appearance, my middle and last name. I had kept my first name. My new name is Morgan Avery Conner aka Mac. I go by the name of Mac, but I knew that I would have to tell Emma my real name as I had to tell Bobby it.

Dingy bars were always a place to go if you were looking for trouble, and it seemed Emma Gordon was always looking for trouble nowadays. As she climbed out of her Chevrolet Silverado and wrapped her apron around her waist, Emma tucked her handgun into the side of her jacket, before throwing the jacket over her arm and walking in the front door. Upon looking over the door, Emma couldn't help but flinch in some unknown pain at the name of the bar, like she did every night she came in. Winchester Bar flashed at her in neon lights and as she stood outside, letting the pain sink in, Emma sighed and walked into the front door. The bar was filled with old Winchester weapon items, even a gun that was used in some big movie (apparently). Emma could think of a million times that she could have quit, that she would have liked to quit, but the name on the bar dragged her there every night and kept her miserable. Her answers were here, she just knew it.

"Hey Jeff," she said as she walked in through the employee door beside the full bar. The burly man stood staring at her, and crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nice of you to show up," he growled at her, "Y'know, your job and all."

"Hope you're having a good evening, too, Jeff." she said with a cocky smile before putting her jacket into her locker. "Any trouble tonight?"

"No, but we ain't got you working yet do we?" Emma gave a smile and patted the man on the arm before heading out into the bar.

Emma had never fought with Jeff about her absences from work, or her pain filled voice calling out of work as she hid behind a tree, or as she pulled herself into her truck to stitch herself up. She figured he didn't need to know what she was out there doing for the little town that she had designated herself protector of. Bartender or not, Emma was still a hunter, and hunters didn't trust a god damn person in the world, except their family.

Speaking of.

She growled a bit under her breath as she made her way behind the bar and felt her pocket vibrate... again. It wasn't as if she was dodging Bobby Singer's calls - well okay yeah she was, but it was for a good reason. Ever since the demons had come flying out of hell, she had kept to herself. The last thing she wanted was the life on the road again, seeing the people she loved die, and watching the world crash around her. So Emma was doing what so many other people in the world had decided to do, she took care of her own. Demons had been flocking into the little town in south Iowa like a plague, for some reason, and Emma was the only one around who actually knew a thing. She had made it her problem to take care of the people in her town. Bobby couldn't say a thing to her that would change her mind. It was going to take something a lot bigger than that.

"Another one?" Emma asked as she walked up to the man sitting at the bar. She watched him waver in his seat a little bit as he lifted glassed over eyes to look at Emma. He held out his hand to her, grasping the glass that held his alcohol. Emma reached out and gingerly took it from his hand. A flash of pain, and groggy logic filled her mind (she hated that Jeff wouldn't let her wear gloves). "Or not..." she mumbled and walked away to help out a group of rednecks in the corner.

Jeff came out and stood behind the bar while Emma walked to the table and started handing out beers. "Olivia's not working tonight?"

"Nope, haven't heard from her in a while." Emma frowned as she set the tray down onto the counter, and reached behind the bar to fill another glass with beer.

"Weird."

But then again, weird was kind of Emma's thing.

_I couldn't believe it. It had been a couple of years since I had gone to live with my aunt. Dean and Sam Winchester were just memories with photos I kept taped to a vanity mirror. I never called them, even though I still had the phone that was given to me and kept it in the drawer of the vanity table. It wasn't as if I intended to call them. I needed it as a reminder of what happened a couple years ago when I lost my memory._

_Life was good to me as I had gotten use to a routine every day, like everyone else in the world. I never figured my life would change until that fateful day I decided to go up in the attic to search for anything that I could find that belonged to my parents. Sure Aunt Lydia was great, but I wanted to know more about my past. I went up to the attic carefully. Honestly, I hated the ladder. I'm afraid of heights, but thankfully it wasn't too high. I carefully pulled the cord and went up there. It was dusty and I sneezed a couple of times, causing little clouds of dust to float into the air where the light was coming in. I managed to get up there and noticed how large the attic was and looked around._

_Aunt Lydia told me that the boxes would be marked. I walked over to the boxes and read them. One was marked Simon Jacobs, which was my father's name. I opened it up and started taking the items out, my heart beating in my chest. One was a carved box and I took it out in wonder and looked at it. It had all of this weird writing and symbols on it. The only way to open it was to pull up the metal ring on it. I carefully sat down Indian style and opened it up. As the pages opened, a ball of energy hit me square in the chest, and it was like the air was being sucked out like a vacuum._

_"What the hell?" I asked out loud, but I couldn't hear it. I tried to drop it, but it was as if it was glued to my hands. The last thing I remember is all these weird pictures and strange writings getting stuck in my head. I don't know how long it was, minutes or an hour before it stopped? As soon as it stopped I left the attic. I quickly pushed the letter back in its place and ran to my room. I felt different and it was as if I had absorbed the knowledge of whatever was in that journal. I gasped when I opened it and saw the initials of my father burned in the inside cover. When I looked through it, it felt like I already knew everything that was written in there. I even understood all of the foreign languages, including Latin, which I never studied._

_When I got to the middle of it in, it as a bookmark is an envelope with my name on it. I set down the journal and opened the letter. "Dear Morgan, if you have found this letter, then it means you have found my hunting journal. Yes, I'm a hunter. A hunter who kills the things that goes bump in the night. The things I told you when you were a child that didn't exist. They do exist. I wish I could have told you what I really did for a living, but it would have put you in too much danger. Please don't be mad at your Aunt Lydia. I told her to promise if anything happened to your mother and me that our deaths was an accident. My father and his father come from a long line of hunters and that means that you have hunter's blood in you. If you are reading this letter then you have opened the hunting journal and had absorbed all of the knowledge from it. The energy burst you felt was a spell that I made with the help of Bobby Singer. I have a list of hunters in the journal in case you need more answers. Everything that's in that journal should be imprinted in your brain. I know it's a lot to absorb, but it was the only way to make sure you have the knowledge in case you would lose the journal. The only downside of this is that your life maybe in danger now. I don't know if all of the hunters are still alive as when I did the list you were only 6 years old. Please be careful. We love you so much. _

_Love,_

_Your Mom and Dad  
_  
I nibbled on some peanuts as I waited for Emma Gordon to come into work.

"Hey, how's it goin?" the clock was reaching midnight. Emma had gotten to that point of the night where she was counting down the hours until she could go home and go to bed. The woman sitting at the bar in front of her was small, and that was the first thing Emma noticed. The woman also looked scared. She nibbled on peanuts and brought her eyes up to meet Emma's. Emma's eyebrows twitched on her brow as she stood watching her. "What can I get for you?"

"I'm looking for Emma Gordon?" she asked, and Emma tilted her head to the side.

"That's me..." she said suspiciously, and reached under the bar inconspicuously to finger the gun on the shelf.

"I was asked to come here by Bobby Singer? I need some help." Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and cast a glance around, before indicating with a jerk of her head for the woman to follow her into the back of the bar.

"So what is this, a hunt or something?" she asked, crossing her arms as she turned toward the woman and stood with her feet firmly planted on the ground. "And who are you?"

"My name's Morgan." was the reply and Emma brought her eyes to the door that was swinging as Jeff walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked. Emma immediately knew something was off, and her suspicions were confirmed, as her boss's eyes turned black.

"Yeah, actually you are." Emma growled as she backed up toward her locker. Morgan stayed by her side and Emma only barely glanced at her. "Look dude, I actually like my boss. I'd like to not have to shoot you, Jeff."

"You won't have to." He said, and in a moment leapt at the two girls. Emma dove to the side, aiming her body for her locker and slamming her fist into the man's stomach. He doubled over, grabbing onto the table before hissing in pain. With a growl and a flash of his black eyes, he rounded on Morgan, who stood there holding a vial of holy water. "You don't want to get involved in this, bitch…" he growled, and Emma let off a shot, thankful for the silencer, and watched as he went down, clutching his bleeding leg. Emma stood there holding out her gun, as Morgan's voice filled the room.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!" _As Emma watched in wonder, holding out her gun clenched in her hand, she watched as her boss collapsed onto the floor.

"How…?"

"Is he alive?" Morgan asked quietly, but Emma was already kneeling by his side.

"Yeah, we should go. I've got a bad feeling." Emma said without emotion and tucked a small piece of paper into his shirt pocket with her phone number on it, before grabbing her jacket and walking out the door with nothing more than a "let's go" toward the woman behind her.

Emma, as the two of them raced out to her truck, picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Well hey Bobby. You got my attention."


	2. Chapter 2

The cold morning sun peeking through the window of the old Chevy Silverado woke Emma up the next morning, her hand immediately going to her gun when she heard the breathing of someone else in her car. She turned with surprising speed for 7:05 in the morning, and sighed in both relief and amusement when she realized it was only Morgan, fast asleep curled up in the seat of the truck. Emma ran one hand through her messy hair and moved to roll her shoulders, listening to her shoulders and spine pop.

The truck stop that her pickup was parked in was quiet, only the rumble of semi engines and the occasional laugh from truckers talking to each other, leaned against the little store/diner and sharing coffee. Silently, Emma unstuck herself from her leather seat, opened her door, and shut it quietly behind her, checking in the truck to make sure the girl was still sleeping. She reached her hands over her head, fingers spread and back arched as she stretched her sore muscles, and used the mirror to put up her hair in order to tame it. But there was still little she could do for the sleep lines and bags beneath her eyes.

As Emma tucked her gun into the holster on her back and slid her arms through her jacket and up onto her shoulders, she cast a glance around. The few patches of grass around the truck stop were layered with frost that was quickly melting, and her breath came out in front of her like smoke. Emma ran a hand over her neck, casting a glance around at the men who all seemed to be looking at her, and lit a cigarette.

With the pleasant feeling of a morning buzz ringing through her veins, Emma made her way into the convenience store, and greeted the clerk with a tired wave, and immediately made her way over to the coffee. The buzzing in her pocket pulled her from the aroma of the hot liquid in her cup, and she reached down to grab it and put it up to her ear.

"Do you know what time it is, old man?" she said with a smile, as she put the cap on her own cup. She set to making Morgan some.

"Time to wake up," Bobby's voice grumbled at her through the earpiece and Emma smiled. "Where are you two?"

"A half a day away." Emma said. Bobby scoffed at her, and she smiled. "I drive fast."

"So by a half day you mean 3 hours." Emma smiled wider as she poured milk and sugar into her cup, before pocketing some for Morgan. She made her way over to the food, phone propped under her cheek and straw between her teeth.

"Pretty much."

"Well look, I need you guys to take care of something for me a couple farming towns over." Bobby's voice got quiet. She heard voices in the background.

"Got someone over, Bobby?" She asked as she put the items down on the counter. She tossed a few bills onto the counter and took the bagged items out the door. A trucker held the door open for her and she thanked him before walking across the parking lot. Morgan was still huddled in the seat, so Emma figured she was still asleep.

"Don't worry about it," Bobby said distractedly. "Just listen, a bunch of women are dying in Salem, SD, and some bodies are being taken out of their graves."

"Sounds like our kind of town." Emma said sarcastically as she set the food and coffee down on the bed of the truck. "What is it?"

"Somethin' I ain't ever seen before."

"Helpful."

"Just check it out, would ya? I don't wanna hear no more lip from you. Too early." Bobby was using his superior voice. Emma just chuckled.

"Not a problem. Love you old man." Bobby seemed taken aback by his silence on the other end.

"Yeah."

Morgan listened to the conversation awake, but she kept eyes shut. She had woken up to the sound of someone talking on a cell phone. At first she thought she was dreaming until she heard the voice of Emma talking to someone on the phone. As soon as she heard word "old man" she knew it had to be Bobby Singer, the one who told her to go to Emma for help. She decided she better open her eyes and stop pretending to be asleep.

As Emma opened her door, she smiled at Morgan who had rolled over to look at her. "Oh good you're awake." Emma's voice interrupted whatever Morgan was thinking as she climbed into the car. One cup was perched on the top of her truck as she handed the other cup and various breakfast related foods to the woman in her passenger's seat. "I got food."

"Thanks," Morgan replied, and Emma nodded as she reached up onto the top of her car to grab her coffee. Her black leather gloves gripped the paper cup tightly, giving Emma room to climb into her car and shut the door without spilling it. As she climbed in she couldn't help but look at Morgan and notice she was rather quiet. Of course, Emma loved the quiet, but this silence worried her a little bit.

"Anything on your mind you want to talk about?" Emma asked. She turned on her truck with a roar and reached over to turn on the heater. Morgan glanced over.

Morgan didn't know what to say about what happened back at the restaurant, and neither of them had breached the subject. She was hoping that the whole thing had been a dream, but she knew it wasn't. Demons are real and they didn't care if you liked it or not. She felt like she had one of those big targets on her back, since she had found out that she comes from a long line of hunters who hunt down evil supernatural things. She also felt like she was branded with a curse, but she didn't know if she should tell Emma that.

"You don't have to." Emma clarified, opening a granola bar with her teeth, "But y'know, if you need to talk to anyone, we've got a long drive ahead and my Randy Travis album only lasts so long." Emma flashed her first angel-like smile at the woman sitting beside her, genuinely. She found Morgan smiling a bit back at her.

"It's just that it's all happening so fast." Morgan replied as Emma pulled out of the truck stop. "I mean it's like I was just shoved into all of this without any warning." She drew her fingers across her father's journal.

"I'm definitely not the best advice-giver." Emma said honestly, "But I know a thing or two about being shoved into the life, and let me tell you, it's not a fun place to be. You spend a lot of time wondering what your life would have been like if this stuff hadn't happened to you. But it's a good life. You meet a lot of good people out fighting the good fight; get to kill a few vampires along the way. It makes up for it, I think. But I wouldn't tell anyone who's not 100% sure to go ahead with it. And you don't have to decide now, but if you ever want out just let I or Bobby know and we'll figure out a way to work it out. No problemo." Morgan found herself listening to Emma, her head cocked to the side as she pulled a muffin out of a wrapper. She hadn't expected Emma to really talk that much in one sitting, and especially not give even a hint of a background about herself. The blonde kept taking Morgan by surprise, and she had the sneaking suspicion that she was a lot kinder than she let on. Emma held the same suspicion about Morgan, if only because she thought the woman was a lot more outspoken and a lot less shy than she came off.

"I'm pretty sure that I may as well accept the fact that I don't have an old life anymore and that now I want to kill as many of nasty sons of a bitches I can and save as many innocent people I can." Morgan said and Emma nodded her head.

"Good, because we got a case." Emma said with a smile, and turned on the radio.

_Salem - 15 miles. _

Emma squinted her eyes at the road sign ahead of her, sighing in relief. The bottom of her back was starting to hurt, and she could only tell so many hunting stories without missing her friend Maggie too much. Her phone buzzing in her pocket brought her out of her quiet spell. With one hand on the wheel, she looked down at her phone and saw a text from someone she had no memory of ever texting before, yet here it was in her phone. Sam. With a deep frown, she opened the text message and read the quick sentences that were left for her.

"Salem SD, women dying, bodies missing.  
Woman named Katherine Burside first hand witness. Got away.  
Something with wings?  
Good luck on the case. -Sam W."

Sam W. Emma frowned again and brought her eyes back onto the road, shutting her phone and putting it into her breast pocket without replying. Sam W. For some reason, the name made her heart hurt and her eyes sting. She shook her head and kept driving, unaware of the concerned stares Morgan was giving her.

"You okay?" Morgan asked, and Emma nodded. "Who was that?"

"I ... have no idea. The name Sam W. mean anything to you?" Morgan thought for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed and shook her head.

"No, you?"

In reality, Morgan knew who Sam W was and that he had a brother named Dean who helped a few years ago. She wasn't sure why she lied about it. Maybe she was afraid that they would be mad if they found out she was alive. She had hoped that the explosion would make it look like she had died with her aunt. She wasn't sure what Emma would think of her when the truth would finally come out. She even changed her appearances as much as she could so that they wouldn't recognize her, but she wasn't sure if it would work if they did see her, but for now she just put it out of her mind and focused on the case they had at hand.

"Doesn't matter, I guess. Probably just a friend of Bobby's. We're here let's look for a place to stay."

The town was small, which made sense for a small farming town. A small farming town meant that everyone knew everyone else and they probably kept their doors unlocked. Tourists passing through were probably just considered strangers. Morgan stared out the passenger window as the scenery went by.

It reminded her of an apple pie life she could never have. She knew that her life was now going to be going from one town to another like the Winchester brothers, hunting evil things, saving innocent people. She might even have gained a friend and a sister in Emma.

Emma, meanwhile was thinking along the same lines. She hated tiny farm towns, not because they weren't cozy or pleasant, but because they constantly reminded her of the little farm she always wanted, with a little family and a little job selling jam on the side of the road. As she sighed, and looked out the window, she didn't say anything, but continued to dwell in her own brooding thoughts.

The blonde hunter was sitting at the table of the shabby cheap hotel Emma had paid for with a fake credit card. She scanned through pages and pages of news reports, interviews, and supposed "psychologist and professor opinions" that all basically added up to crap in her opinion. She sat there making notes into her notebook, her journal ready and waiting for the information as soon as they cracked the thing. Morgan was sitting on the bed; her head leaned against the headboard, flipping through a couple vague books on lore that Emma had brought out.

"Okay so this is what we got." Emma said, running a hand down over her face and taking another sip of coffee. "In the past week 4 women have gone missing. One of them an elderly lady, one of them really sick and the other two were... pregnant."

"What else?" Morgan said with a face as she came to stand by Emma.

"Yeah... there's also been an issue with grave robbing here in the past _few_ weeks." she continued, "They've been finding the grave dug up and some kind of carving left in the grave itself."

"What kind of carving?"

"Doesn't say. Three of the bodies have been found, one is still missing. So it's possible that this... Amy Wurster is still alive. I wouldn't hold my breath though." Emma let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair. "So what's the game plan?" Morgan asked.

"We go to the cop station, take a look at the bodies and the carvings they've collected, and then figure out what this thing is. And.. y'know get rid of it. Kill it." Emma smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay let's go." Morgan replied, but not in an eager voice.

**+s+s+**

Emma, personally, hated heels, but she knew how to work them. As the two women walked into the police station, Emma walked with long strides. Her briefcase was tucked under her arm, and her fake FBI badge was tucked into her pocket. She was surprised to find that Morgan had a few of her own, and smiled as they walked toward the door.

"Okay so you're gonna get pictures of the carvings, find out as much as you can about the town and the people and what the cops are thinking, and I'm going to go check out the dead bodies." Emma said as they walked through the front door. The receptionist behind the desk stood up and looked over at them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm Agent Ivon and this is Agent O'Connell. FBI." Emma said curtly. The two of them flashed their badges. "We're here to look into the deaths and grave robberies that have been taking place in the town? I was wondering if you could give me access to the morgue, and my partner would like to talk to the sheriff." The receptionist nodded, as if she was taken aback by the two of them, and immediately went back to fetch the people she needed to. The first to greet them was a man in scrubs and a doctor's coat, with thick glasses and thin hair. Emma smiled at him as he walked forward.

"Agent Ivon?" he asked, and Emma stepped forward. "Nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Death around here. Just follow me." Emma gave Morgan an inconspicuous wave as she walked away, and down the hall with the man.

Morgan talked to the sheriff, and it was a brief conversation. He was bald, had a beer belly and reminded her of a sheriff from a TV show she used to watch as a kid, especially the part about not trusting Feds. She looked through the files and read them closely, while he would tell her next to nothing. She wrote down all of the important stuff they would need. She was tempted to steal the files just because she could. After taking a couple of pictures of the carvings with her cell phone, she thanked the man and walked out the door.

During the drive back to the hotel, Emma did not speak of her experiences in the morgue. The bodies she had seen were too mangled to report, as if something had eaten them all the way down to the bone. She still felt sick at the thought of the smell, at the sound of the doctor's heavy breathing beside her, and particularly at the thought of how the pregnant woman had looked with her baby missing from her body... that and most of the rest of her.

"They're banana tree carvings," Morgan was reporting to her. "They've been left at the graves with some of the same features that the bodies themselves had. But the bodies are completely missing. Just like Amy. They haven't been able to find a trace."

"What about the witness? We get an address?"

"No. She won't speak to anyone. She's in a mental ward right now, but I did get her interview notes. She said it was some kind of winged creature, with sharp fangs, and when it followed her at night, its feet were pointed backward." Emma shuddered as they pulled into the motel. "Ew."

"Yeah. Nothing I've ever heard of, but I think there's a place we can look." Emma slid the key and walked into their hotel room. She stopped in her tracks and looked around, eyes narrowed as she glanced around the room. Something felt off. She walked over to her computer and noted that her reading glasses were placed horizontal. She could have sworn she had taken them off and put them vertical.

"You okay?" Morgan asked, and Emma blinked a few times before shaking the thoughts from her head. Paranoid.

"Yeah. So check this out. It's a hunter's forum kinda thing." Morgan frowned and took a seat beside the blonde, tilting her head to the side. "Sam showed it to me." there was a pause as she clicked through her bookmarks, her mind reeling.

_Sam showed it to me? I don't even know a Sam... Why would I say that? Who did show this to me? _

Morgan said nothing, thankfully. "It's kind of a place for hunters to come in and share information. We do it very inconspicuously though." she clarified. "Just talking about the supernatural in general, like we're a bunch of fanatics of TV y'know?" Morgan nodded and Emma went to the search bar. She typed in a few of the things that they had found: women, pregnant, bodies, feet backward, wings, fangs, banana tree carving. She and Morgan leaned closer to the screen as they finally found a thread that matched all their words.

"There!" Morgan exclaimed, pointing her finger and Emma clicked it. _Aswang topic._ The two girls leaned into the screen and began reading, both of their eyes growing wider and wider as they did so. Emma felt sick to her stomach by the time they were done, and the two of them met eyes.

"Oh my god..." Emma mumbled. Morgan read it out loud, not sure if Emma was reading it also. Emma jotted down notes as Morgan read.

"Aswang is referred specifically to a ghoulish were-dog, which is where the word comes from- "Ang Aso" ("The dog" in English). It is a combination of a vampire and a werewolf. Sometimes this creature is called the "bal-bal", which replaces the cadaver with banana trunks after consumption. Aswang stories and definitions vary greatly from region to region and person to person, and no particular set of characteristics can be ascribed to the term. However, the term is mostly used interchangeably with manananggal and they are also usually depicted as female." Morgan finished and walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out her father's journal and walked back over and she set it down in front of Emma. "I'm thinking maybe I should put the information in here. I can just print out a picture and tape or glue it in. There are a bunch of empty pages in the back that need to be filled and I may as well continue my father's journal now that it belongs to me."

"Makes sense. I'm gonna do the same thing." Emma replied and brought out her own journal, looking a little newer than Morgan's and nearly empty, but she had a few older ones as well, belonging to old hunters she had met along her road or her last two that she had filled.

Morgan scanned the rest of the page and wasn't sure just yet how to kill it. When she found out she would add it to the page for future reference. She just hoped she would never run into something like that after this time.

Her thoughts were all over the place as she copied down the information. She knew that sooner or later Emma would find out that she knew who Sam and Dean Winchester are, but she had more important things to worry about. She wanted to find that evil bitch and kill it. She had to control the anger that tried to seize her and wait until she could use it to kill that bitch.

Emma just hoped they were going to make it through this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where are we gonna find a bamboo stake in South Dakota?" Emma wondered out loud as she finished another set of rounds. The sun was beginning to go down, and they had gotten next to nowhere that day trying to find out who it was. She tried to brush the coconut oil off of her hands, and only ended up in smearing it all over her jeans.

"I'm more interested in how are we gonna find the thing." Morgan replied as she stuffed the oily salt into a round, and Emma had to admit, that was a problem as well.

"The biggest store around here is a Wal-Mart, and even their bamboo isn't real. So even if we find it, we won't have any way to kill it. I've never seen anything like this. Leave it to Bobby to send us on an adventure." Morgan smiled, and Emma found herself chuckling under her breath. "But for now should we see it, just shoot it with these. They don't like garlic, salt, or coconut oil. So this should at least hurt it and then we can see tomorrow if we can't find who it belongs to." Emma was already getting a bit nervous about this one. They were already outsiders in the tiny town - even the waitress at the diner this morning was giving them a weird hostile look, and on top of that this creature was definitely not like something she had fought before. Emma shook her head as she finished off the rounds and started loading her shotgun with them. As soon as she was finished, she walked over to the cooler she kept with her and took out a beer. She indicated to Morgan that she could have one if she wanted, and she sat down on the bed to finish adding information to her journal.

"I wish we had some kind of clue as to who they're going for next." Morgan said as she finished off her own weapons. Emma set to cleaning her knife. "I mean, there's only one more pregnant woman in the town, but there's a whole clinic full of sick people, and a whole cemetery full of dead bodies."

"I think it's gonna preferred food it would be the pregnant woman." Emma said. "It only ate the dead bodies because it knew it had to get in with the town. But now, it's established as a member and can go after what it would prefer. We should keep an eye on the last pregnant one tonight. Ingrid Teresa, I found out her name."

Morgan could only smile and shake her head. "Welcome to the hunting life," she joked, "Where you kill monsters and stalk pregnant women." Emma laughed, and swung her gun over her back and knocked back the last few swallows of her beer, before walking out the door, and loading up her truck. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**+s+s+**

"I don't see anything suspicious." Emma pouted as they watched the woman and man in the window, one with the swollen belly, kissing each other. "But I'm pretty sure this is the creepiest thing I've ever done." Morgan smiled and just handed Emma the cup of coffee. Already Emma felt better. The time was moving on 11:30 at night, and the two of them sat in Emma's truck, engine killed, lights off, with a pair of binoculars and guns clutched tightly in their hands.

"If we can at least hurt it, capture it, something. We can figure out the bamboo thing later." Morgan had said earlier, and Emma had agreed. She had wanted to kill the thing that night, and get out of this town, but it could wait another day.

About an hour later, Emma was dozing with her arms crossed over her chest and Morgan was sitting straight up, very awake, gun still clutched in her hands.

Morgan was wide awake as she glanced at Emma who was dozing off. She kept her eyes peeled up in the sky and there it was. The ugliest looking winged creature she ever saw. To Morgan it looked like a hag with fangs and the claws of a wendigo and the feet reminded her of a vulture or something like that. The hair reminded her of someone putting their finger in a light socket and the hair standing all on end all over the place. It was ugly as hell and she wanted it dead immediately. Morgan grabbed the gun and released the safety and cocked it. The noise of the gun cocking back woke up Emma.

"What? I'm up!" Emma said, as she pulled out of her latest doze, sitting straight up and looking around, her hand on her gun. She looked up and saw the same winged creature flying down over the house, and the two of them both jumped out of the car as it landed on the roof.

The sound of shattering glass interrupted Emma from her position, picking the lock on the door, and Morgan looked up to see the creature climbing into the window. She urged Emma to hurry, but the door was already open. Emma and Morgan could hear shouts upstairs, somewhere a child waking up. Emma took the stairs two at a time and flung open the door to the bedroom, gun drawn. She stared in momentary horror at the creature that was looking at them, baring her fangs, with large leathery wings, clawed hands, and the famous backward feet. It was holding a screaming woman in one hand, and her husband was trying to make a move onto it, as it just hissed at him menacingly. The moment the two women were through the doors, the husband turned around.

"Who are you?!" he exclaimed, over the noise of the woman screaming and the Aswang's loud shriek.

"Get down!" Emma aimed her shotgun, as did Morgan, and the two of them began firing rounds. The creature was quick, and it was only hit by a couple of them, but the sound of sizzling flesh and its shriek once again was a sound that was a relief to them, as Emma watched the woman drop to the ground, and the wounded creature to fly out the window clumsily, and into the night.

There was a deafening silence, only broken by Emma and Morgan's breathing, and the husband's footsteps as he ran over to Ingrid. He bent down to pick her up and held her in his arms, shaking and crying, before looking at the two of them.

"Who are you?" he asked again. Emma just smiled.

"If I were you," she said as she tucked her gun into the holster on her back. "I would forget you ever saw us, or that thing."

"What are you going to do?" the husband asked as the two turned to walk out the door. Morgan was the one that turned back.

"Take care of it." Morgan replied with a sly smile on her face.

The next morning dawned early. Emma and Morgan began walking around the town, going into shops, and checking out everyone they saw. For now, there was no one clutching their stomach, and according to the hospital no one had come in for that reason either. So whoever it is is up and around. Emma frowned as she and Morgan crossed to the diner they had gone to the day before.

"I feel like we've checked everyone." Emma said as they walked in. "I can't figure it out. How is it still hiding?"

"Maybe it heals really fast?"

"If it were normal bullets I'd say the same thing," Emma replied, "But we filled those babies with salt, garlic, coconut oil, all the stuff that they hate and physically harms them. You think it'd have at least a limp."

Morgan and Emma sat down at the booth, and smiled up at the waitress who came to take their order. Emma ordered a bit of food, Morgan followed suit, and they both watched as she walked away. The first thing Emma noticed was the limp. "Hey," she said, pointing. "You think?"

"Dunno." Morgan replied, skeptically. "Didn't she have a limp yesterday?" Emma smiled as the waitress brought back her coffee, watching as her fingers rested on the cup.

"I'll find out." she said, and took off her gloves, before reaching down with her fingertips and closing her eyes.

_Look at these two, so cocky. I'll have them. They STOLE my food from me! I'm so hungry... mother why._

Emma's fingers left the cup, and it fell onto the table, spilling across the menus. Her eyes flew open and in a moment, she was up and pushing her way to the back of the diner. Morgan looked shocked for a moment, before following.

Emma was ahead of Morgan, as Morgan got caught in the front of the diner by a waiter walking in front of her and the bustle of a large group walking in through the front door. She saw as Emma pulled out her gun and then disappeared into the back of the diner.

"Excuse me!"

Emma was walking into the back of the diner, out the back door, and by the dumpsters. She had her gun trained around her, turning around a few times as she noted any sounds that were coming from her surroundings. "I know you're out here, bitch." she said, her eyes narrowed. She looked out into the empty field that the diner back door opened to.

She heard a footstep behind her, and turned around. Emma was only able to let off one shot before a pan had come out flying for her face, and all turned to blackness.

Morgan ran out of the back door into the alleyway. She had her gun ready to fire if she had to and looked around. She walked a few feet forward and her foot hit something metal. She bent down and noticed it was Emma's gun. She clicks the safety on both guns and shoved them in the waist of her jeans and covers them up with her shirt. She pulls out her cellphone and dials Bobby's number.

"_Something with a little less fairy dust on it please!_" growled a voice in the background and Morgan blinked a few times. Was that Dean?

"Hello?" Bobby's voice.

"Hey Bobby this is Morgan. What do you know about an Aswang's?" She waits for Bobby's answer.

"Well that's a creature I haven't heard about in a long time." Morgan walked to the end of the alley behind the restaurant and started to pace. "I think for sure is if it's going to be hiding anywhere it would be a barn or someplace isolated where it won't be disturbed. Bamboo will kill it and here's a tip you know those Tiki torches that they sell at Wal-Mart, they are made with real bamboo so get the ones that say made in Africa. I got a couple of them a couple weeks ago just in case I might need them in the future."

Morgan stopped pacing and then told him. "Thanks Bobby."

"No problem." Morgan heard Bobby hang up and she shoved her phone back into her front pocket. She knew that a Wal-mart was close by so she walked over there and right to where they had the torches. She purchased at least two with a credit card and walked out. Her only thoughts were of Emma and how she wanted to kill that evil looking bitch.

The first thing Emma noticed when she woke up was the pain in her head. The second was the cold, and the third was a sobbing woman somewhere to her right. Cautiously, Emma opened her eyes, and was thankful for the dim light that was filling the room, if only because she had a feeling she was going to have a massive problem in the light. The sun was going down, she could tell by the rays of light coming through the barn door, and struggled to sit up, pulling herself to lean against the bars of what looked like ... oh great ... a cage.

The sniffling of another person died down for a moment as Emma groaned. "Hel... Hello?"

"Amy?" Emma asked in a whisper. She heard the woman shuffle on her knees to the edge of the cage. The rays of light fell on her and Emma grimaced at her bloody and dirty face.

"That's me." she said, somewhat in relief. Emma could still tell she was terrified.

"You won't believe me, but... I'm here to help you. I'm Emma." The woman gave a hysterical scoff.

"Do you have any idea what you're up against?" Amy whispered back. "Do you have any idea what is going on here?' her voice was getting higher pitched, and she began wheezing. Emma gave the woman a concerned look before crouching by the door of her cage, reaching her hand around to feel the lock. Reaching up into her hair, she pulled out a bobby pin, and set to work.

"Do you think that's gonna work?" Amy asked, as she moved to the side of her cage and watched the hunter. Emma could tell that she just needed a moment of reassurance, just a little glimpse of hope.

"We're gonna get out of here, Amy." Emma replied to her in a soft voice. "Okay? I just need you to calm down so I can figure out how."

"You try being stuck in here for days and right before your due date and tell me how calm you are." Amy scoffed. Emma didn't reply, not because she didn't care. She was just losing precious time.

A sound came from the doors of the barn and both Emma and Amy froze. The sound of the familiar screech sent Amy cowering into the corner of her cage and widened Emma's eyes. She watched as the creature crawled its way into the barn, dragging a foul smelling body with it, and dropping wood pieces onto the ground. Emma reached around her for her gun, but didn't find anything. She cussed under her breath.

"Good evening, girls." the Aswang said in its hoarse, squeaking voice. Emma swallowed, and narrowed her eyes, the thing's voice sending her on edge. "Nice to see you're both awake. Makes it much easier for me to see which one of you to eat first." the Aswang tossed the dead body into the corner, and Emma watched as it landed with a smack. She covered her nose. "I have to say I'm honored," it continued, and Emma frowned, still not saying anything. "A hunter in my home."

"Yeah screw you." Emma replied, and the Aswang let out a harsh sound that Emma figured was something like a laugh. She covered her ears, Amy doing the same. "You know you're not going to be able to get away with this, don't you? I've got lots of hunter friends that are going to be lining up to kill you once they find out what happened to me."

"And by then it will be too late, won't it?" the Aswang shot back, voice tone getting angry. Emma swallowed. "And besides, your entire little hunter friends will be too busy saving the world to worry about their little blonde with the demon powers."

"Saving the world?" Emma backed into the back of the cage as the Aswang approached her. She watched as it leaned close to the bars, its fangs spread wide, blood crusted around its mouth, and hair long and stringy on either side. Emma refused to look into the slanted eyes as it smiled at her, and reached over to rip the lock off the cage. She only backed up more.

"Lucifer's coming." the creature smiled and whispered. "They're going to be real busy. And I am going to have all the food I'll ever want!" it screamed in glee and reached in, grabbing Emma by the foot and dragging her out of the cage. Emma fought back fiercely, kicking her feet and thrashing her arms and body, feeling the creature's claws digging into her ankle. She heard the laugh of the Aswang; saw its wings reaching out in front of her, its teeth right in her face.

But the assault was broken by a choking sound, and something pushing against Emma's chest. Her eyes were wide as she watched the Aswang tumble off of her, letting out a bloodcurdling scream. Emma put her hands over her ears, and rolled onto her side until finally the barn was silent, but for the sound of fast breathing.

"Emma?" Morgan's voice reached Emma's ears and Emma pulled her hands away from her head, looking up at the girl who had a bamboo pole in her hand. Emma struggled to her feet with Morgan's help, her eyes wide before looking down at the creature on the ground, still twitching.

"Whoa..." Emma said, and looked back at Morgan before she did something neither of them would expect; she put her arms around the woman, and hugged her. Morgan laughed and patted her back.

"Must have gotten hit on the head really hard." Morgan said and Emma just nodded. She went to lean in front of Amy's cage, picking the lock and letting the woman free, who seemed too shocked to say a word. "We better call an ambulance."

"Yeah." Emma said and took her phone that Morgan had held out for her, before dialing 911. "Hey yeah we're gonna need an ambulance. This is Agent Ivon and we've found your missing girl. No... Yes I'm fine... he got away. I didn't see where he went. Yes. Just trace the call. No I don't need you to stay on the phone. Thanks." she turned to Amy and leaned down in front of her, she was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily, watching as the Aswang's body was slowly turning to some form of muddy blood. "The ambulance is going to be here. Think you can walk?" Amy nodded and stood to her feet. Morgan watched and put her arm under Amy as they walked her outside. Emma set her down on a bale of hay, and watched as Amy's eyes began to shut, exhausted as she was.

"Think we should stay here and make sure she gets there okay?" Emma shook her head.

"We better get out of here. I'll call the hospital later." they could already hear the sounds of the ambulance coming. Emma and Morgan, who was nodding, walked over to the Chevy truck, Emma didn't have to wonder how it had gotten there – evil bitch, before peeling out of the field, in the direction of the town.

"Where did you find bamboo around here, anyways?" Emma asked curiously as she looked over at Morgan. The woman smiled.

"Wal-Mart." she said, "Tiki torches labeled 'Made in Africa' are real, it's the ones that are made in China or something that are fake." Emma found herself laughing, through the pain in her head and blood running down her ankle, as they made their way back to the hotel.

During the drive back at the hotel Morgan finally told Emma. "I hope that kid doesn't get mad I borrowed his scooter. Since I don't know how to drive a car or truck, it was the only thing I could borrow that was fast enough to get here." Emma was still laughing, "It wasn't easy carrying the tiki torch and driving that thing." She pulled out a gun from the waist of her jeans and set it down on the seat next to Emma. "I thought you might like this back and I saved the other tiki torch just in case it was needed again."

Emma took the gun back from Morgan, her laughs finally dying down, "Y'know," she said, "I like you."

"Well thanks, I like you too Emma." Morgan smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Chevy Silverado was filled with something that it hadn't been filled with in a long time - laughter. Emma was struggling to stay between the lines of the lanes before her in between wiping little tears from the corner of her eyes as she told Morgan a story.

"You left him with vampires?!" Morgan shrieked, the loudest Emma had heard her speak, and put her arm around her stomach.

"I had to pee!" Emma said between breaths, and straightened the car yet again, a giggle shaking her chest. The two girls laughed for a few more minutes before the both of them stopped, breathing heavily. "Okay my turn. Shh, my turn!" Morgan's face turned fake serious, a grin still playing on the corner of her mouth. "Truth or dare?"

Morgan sat back in her seat and thought for a moment before smiling. The two of them had started with dares that involved honking non-stop at the person in front of them and flirting with an elderly man out the window at a stop light. "Truth." Emma nodded and thought for a moment.

"Tell me about the first person you've ever been in love with."

Morgan looked out the window and sighed. "Actually I don't know if I ever fell in love or not, a couple of years ago I lost my memory. The only memories I have are a couple years ago 'til now. Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."

Emma nodded. Her face was solemn, but she still smiled. The two of them were lost in their own minds as Emma pulled into Bobby Singer's (what Emma called) "junk yard - except for the occasional old car that's been through the ringer". Emma was nervous, for some reason that she couldn't explain. It was just Bobby, what was wrong with her? Still, the text message from Sam W. was bothering her. Would he be here?

Morgan wasn't sure what she thought of seeing Sam and Dean again. Would they recognize her at all, she isn't the same girl they met a couple years ago. Ever since her aunt died and she had found the journal, she had changed. She closed off her heart so that she would never feel the pain of losing someone again. She had no family left, but she already thought of Emma as a sister.

Emma slid herself from the front seat of her truck, and looked at the front window of Bobby's house - what had been her halfway house for 2 years, a long time ago. She waited for a moment for Bobby to come walking out of the house, like he always did, and frowned when nothing happened. A feeling swept over her, and her chest clenched a little bit in her chest. Something was wrong. She heard Morgan's door shut, and looked around to see Bobby's truck sitting behind Morgan.

"What's up?" Morgan asked, eyebrows contracted, and she walked over to the other side of Emma's truck. She frowned at her friend.

"Something's wrong." Emma replied. "Bobby's not coming out."

"Maybe he just didn't hear us?" Morgan asked, but she didn't understand Bobby the way Emma did. He always came out to greet her. Her mind told her that it was just that - he didn't hear them. He's inside. Go inside and say hello don't stand out here like an idiot! In the back of her head there was a little voice nagging, a little message that was telling her to be careful.

"No, something's wrong." Emma replied, and looked around before pulling her handgun from the holster under her arm. "You go that way." she said, in demand mode, eyes fierce and indicated the right side of the house. "I'll swing around this way."

Morgan frowned, but didn't say anything but a simple "okay". As she turned to walk away, Emma called her back.

"Morgan!" she said, and the woman turned and lifted her eyebrows. "Here." Emma handed her the handgun from her holster. "Rock salt in there. No bullets." She watched as Morgan took it with delicate fingers, and Emma took her shotgun out from her back-strap. She had many more guns in the back of her truck, but something was driving her forward with intense speed. "Meet back here." Without another word, Emma turned and walked around the left side of the house, toward the cars all stacked, one against another.

Morgan went to the other side and walked around. I didn't take long for her to see her breath and a chill went through her. "Morgan." the voice called her. She turned around and looked and there was nobody there. She heard the voice again. "Morgan." She walked to the side of the house and standing there in the last outfit she wore when she was possessed by a demon was her aunt. "Why did you let that demon bitch kill me?" Her aunt asked. Morgan held up the gun and aimed at the ghost.

"You're not my aunt." She told her in a whisper.

"It's all your fault, if you hadn't come back, I would be alive." Morgan fired the gun and her aunt disappeared.

"Bobby?!" Emma meanwhile was calling, walking through the junkyard. Her eyes were wide, sweeping her surroundings. Her gloved hands were firmly grasping the shotgun in her hands. "Bobby! Hey where are you?" At this point, Emma knew for sure there was something wrong. Even if Bobby was in the house, he'd definitely hear a couple of girls walking around his property shouting for him and heard gunshots. Her nerves were jumping, body on alert. She stopped short when she heard a sound above her.

"Emma..." a whisper in the wind. It sounded familiar. She couldn't place it.

"Bobby?" she asked, quieter this time. She looked up at one of the cars piled on top of the rest, and frowned before taking off one of her gloves. As she continued to walk around, she ran her fingertips along the sides of the cars she passed, back and forth. Finally, in exasperation, she came to a halt. This wasn't an exact science. It only worked if someone had touched the exact same spot and thought of something specific. Damn. As she ran a hand through her hair, she shouldered her shotgun and looked around her again. She wondered how Morgan was doing. With a sigh and shake of the head, she turned to go somewhere else, but a creak interrupted her thoughts and movement, and she froze. It came from above her. Slowly, she tilted her head toward the sky, and detected a minute movement in a rear view mirror. With a frown, Emma took her shotgun from her shoulder and began climbing. "Bobby?" she whispered.

Bobby was lying in the car above Emma, listening to her come up. The twins that had him over the mouth were looking toward her, their eyes narrowed and mouths set in a firm line. He wanted desperately to tell her to leave, to let her know there was something shit awful going on but there was nothing he could say. Emma could take care of herself, he knew. And so he listened to her climb.

Morgan turned around with the gun aimed at any movement. She heard a sound and was about to fire the gun again. It was the sound of a car she knew by heart. It was the sound of the Impala and she walked around to the front of the house. She wasn't sure what she should do. She had done her best to make she would never get recognized by anybody.

Emma's brow was spotted with sweat as she reached the second layer of cars. She stood on a hood that was protruding from the rest of them and looked up above her. Looking closer, she noted that she couldn't see anything in the car. She was about to turn around and go back down when another movement caught her out of the corner of her eye. Without even thinking, she turned toward another car above her and fired off three rounds, right into the broken window. There was a squeak of fear, and a cold feeling washed past Emma.

"Dammit girl you could have shot me!" came the gruff yell from the window she was looking into and she watched as Bobby sat up and clamored out of the car. "Into the house, let's go!" Where's that girl you brought with you?"

Emma knew better than to ask questions right now. The faint sound of a car rolling into the drive took her attention for a moment, but she didn't say anything but "on the other side of the house" as they climbed down and landed on the ground. The two of them walked quickly around the corner toward the front. Emma's brow furrowed as she stared straight at the broad backs of the people standing, and the corner of Morgan's elbow. They were speaking in hushed tones.

Morgan watched as two men got out of the Impala and walked towards her. "Who are you and where is Bobby?" Dean asked. "Emma and I just got here at Bobby's. A few minutes ago" Morgan answered quickly. She clicked the safety on the gun and shoved it in the waist of her jeans.

"There you are!" Bobby huffed and the two of them turned around. Emma stopped right in her tracks.

One of them was tall, very tall, and taller than the rest of them. His hair fell down to his jaw and he was looking at her with soft, surprised, and confused eyes. A t-shirt fell down his well defined torso, and Emma couldn't help but look the both of them up and down. The other was shorter, more her height, with broader muscles and a rough face. Emma stared at him a little longer; something was familiar about the both of them. There was a long silence as everyone stared at each other. Bobby finally broke the silence. "Get the hell into the house." he said, almost sadly, and brought everyone through the front door. The four of them followed him, and walked down the stairs quickly before they came to something that Emma smiled at. The panic room.

"You built a panic room?" the shorter man said in his own gruff voice. Emma smirked a little bit, shutting the door behind them. Morgan, so far had said nothing since Emma had joined them.

Morgan wasn't sure what to think right now. She wasn't even sure if Sam and Dean recognized her and if they did, why hadn't they said anything? She had found the news article of the explosion and her aunt's and her deaths. It was listed as an accident. No investigation was being done. She wasn't sure how long it would take for Sam and Dean to figure out who she really is.

"I had some extra time. And extra help." Bobby smiled and looked over at Emma. She waved, almost nervously - what was wrong with her?

"I'm Emma by the way." she said. "Who are you?"

The tall one looked at her for a while, sadly which she did not understand. "I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean." Dean didn't look at her, only turned and pretended to inspect the wall.

_Sam W._ Emma's brain lit up and she smiled and nodded. "It was you that sent me that information." she said and Sam nodded. "That's so weird. I already had you in my phone for some reason." the man laughed nervously.

"Okay now that that's taken care of," Morgan interrupted. Emma turned her attention to her, dragging her eyes away from the ever familiar Winchester brothers. "What's going on here?"

Dean turned around from the wall and they all shared a look. "I dunno."

Sam and Emma were sitting on the bed in the panic room, Dean and Morgan at a little table. Morgan would occasionally look at Dean and then when he looked at her, she would look down so he couldn't see her face. Her black hair covered her face over her glasses. Bobby was leaned against the wall thumbing through a book. The brothers had filled the girls in on what was going on - hunters were being killed by ghosts, what looked like ghosts from their lives wanting revenge. Morgan thought of the spirit she saw, and looked toward the ground. She wasn't sure if she should let them know that her aunt has spoken to her.

"See, Sam. This is why I can't get behind God." Dean said, turning around. Emma, cross around her neck, lifted her eyebrows in question.

"What are you talking about?" Sam replied.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason - just random, horrible, evil - I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?" There was a bit of silence in the room. Emma, who had just finished filling her shotgun with salt rounds, more in her pocket.

"Look at it this way," Emma said as she stood up and set her shotgun down on the bed beside Sam. Dean looked at her angrily, which took her aback a little bit, but she didn't say anything about it. "God is the Father. Now think about your dad." Dean looked even angrier. "When you get older, your father or your parent in general, lets you go out into the world and live your life. You make mistakes. You learn from them. God isn't there to take care of all of us like babies; He's there because He gave us life. When the time is right He offers a little help, but He lets us live our lives, in whatever fashion we want to."

"Yeah but all the monsters? How can that even be okay?"

"The monsters are someone else's children, but they are all still creatures of the Earth. I've always thought God lets us make our own decisions about what to do with them, and how to deal with them. Don't think He's never looked out for you. He looks out for us every day." Dean huffed and went to stand up, but was interrupted by Bobby.

"Found it." he said.

"What?" Sam asked, pulling his eyes away from the tense air that was forming between Emma and Dean. Angrily tense. He shuddered.

"The symbol you saw - the brand on the ghosts. Mark of the Witnesses."

"Witnesses?" Morgan spoke up as she walked over to stand beside Bobby and peer into the book. "To what?" She asked as she had seen the same marking on the ghost that paid her a visit in the junk yard.

Bobby propped the book on his leg and flipped a page. "The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts - they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone raised them... on purpose."

"Who?" Emma asked.

Bobby scoffed. "Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "The rising of the witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy."

Emma's brow furrowed and she took a step back. "What book is that prophecy from?"

Bobby sighed and watched Emma's hands toy with her necklace. "Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short - Revelations. This is a sign, boys and girls."

Sam and Dean spoke in unison. "A sign of what?"

Bobby looked at them and Morgan sighed. "The apocalypse." Bobby answered.

Morgan got up and left, she didn't even notice that Dean was following her. She made her way to the kitchen cautiously and opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. The both of them knew they probably weren't supposed to leave the panic room, but neither of them seemed to care. She turned around and Dean blocked her way. "I thought you were dead Morgan. I saw the news articles and it finally became real when I had seen the obituary." Morgan looked up at him and opened the beer bottle, she was about to take a drink when Dean snatched it from her hands. "Since when do you drink beer?"Dean asked and Morgan tried to grab the bottle and Dean held it out of her reach. "Morgan were you ever going to let us know that you were alive or where you going to let us believe you were dead?" Morgan sighed and then used her hands and she pushes him. She started to walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

"Dean let go."

"Not until you answer my question." Morgan looks up into his eyes.

"It's not that simple, a lot has changed since you dropped me off at my aunt's a couple years ago. Plus I couldn't take the chance of letting anybody from my past know I was alive. You have no idea what I had gone through since my aunt died. I promise I will explain it to you, but right now you can't tell Emma that I know you and your brother and you need let your bother figure out himself if I'm alive or not. Promise me." Dean let's go of her wrist.

"Okay I promise." Morgan walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge and takes out a fresh beer. "You may as well take the other one."

Dean smiled. "Come on we got work to do." They walk back to the panic room in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was taken aback by Bobby's words. They all were. Emma took a step back and closed her eyes. Morgan was staring at the book wide eyed. "Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse?" Dean exclaimed. "The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?"

"That's the one." Bobby said bitterly. "The rise of the witnesses is a - a mile marker."

"Okay," Emma said, "So what do we do now?" Dean scoffed.

"Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience, Bunny Ranch." Emma shot him a look. She felt Bobby's elbow nudge her.

"First thing's first. How about we survive our friends out there?"

"Good idea." Emma said. Morgan continued peering into the book "Any ideas?"

"There's a spell." Morgan said and Emma walked over to stand next to her and look in as well. "To send the witnesses back to rest. Should work."

"Should." Emma said with a little smile. "Always the best odds."

"If I translate it correctly, I think I got everything we need here at the house."

"I can translate it." Morgan offered, and everyone turned to look at her. She smiled. "Little something I picked up."

"Okay good. I'll help you." Bobby said.

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked. Emma smirked.

"So you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? Spell's got to be cast over an open fire."

"The fireplace in the library."

"Bingo."

"That's not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Morgan smiled.

"Nah, it's more fun this way." Emma grinned at her friend before the two of them turned toward the panic room door.

"Cover each other. And aim careful." Bobby was saying as they all stood by the door. "Don't run out of ammo until me and Morgan are done, or they'll shred you. Ready?"

Emma and Morgan exchanged a look as Emma shoved her shoulder into the door and it swung open. Immediately someone appeared on the stairs that made Emma stop in her tracks. Standing there, smiling at her with that grin she had been scared of for years, was her father. "Hi Emma." Bobby growled low in his throat and let off a round. Emma watched as the figure disappeared.

"C'mon." Bobby said into her ear. "Don't look at them." and the five of them rushed up the stairs and into the house. They rushed to the fireplace, and Emma set to starting a quick fire. It was up in seconds. She stood back and sprayed a bit of lighter fluid on it. The flames shot up. "Are you tryin' to burn down my house?!" Bobby demanded as Morgan poured a ring of salt around them. Bobby turned to Sam. "Upstairs, linen closet - red hex box. It'll be heavy." Sam nodded and rushed off toward the stairs. Emma went to go with him, but Bobby held his arm out to her before turning to Dean. Morgan let off a round as another figure appeared, before it could even say anything. "Kitchen in the cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, Opium, Wormwood."

"Opium?" Dean asked.

"Go!" both Morgan and Bobby exclaimed to him. As Dean rushed off, Emma shot another round, this time hitting two girls that had been standing in the living room rushing toward Bobby.

"Can we hurry this along please?!" Emma shouted toward the kitchen, when she heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Dean shouted something back, but the words were drowned out by the sound of Emma's shotgun, again and again.

By the time Emma had finished all of her bullets and was reaching for the next gun, the windows had blown open, and the salt ring had been broken. Sam, Dean, and Emma shot round after round making ghost after ghost disappear. And then suddenly everything started going wrong. A black man in a suit knocked Dean's gun out of his hand. Emma turned to shoot at the man and discovered her gun empty. She grabbed her third, but she felt a painfully cold hand on her arm, and suddenly felt her body being flung back into a wall.

"Emma!" Bobby's voice echoed in Emma's ears as she blinked a few times. Her head had smacked painfully against the wall.

"Finish the spell!" she shrieked. From the other side of the room she heard Sam yell "Cover Bobby!" Right before Emma's face she saw the image of her father, and her heart stopped. She leaned her head back against the wall, staring with her mouth gaping open.

"Daddy..."

"Emma, don't look at him!" she heard Bobby yell, somewhere in the distance, but all of her attention was focused on the ghost in front of her.

"I loved you." the man growled, and came to stand closer to her. "I loved you and you killed me."

"No..."

"YES!" he screamed in her face. Emma felt her body jump, the old familiar jump of fear and surprise. "I LOVED YOU AND YOU KILLED ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Somewhere off a million miles away she heard Bobby yell again, but the only face she saw was her father's. She felt his hand dig into her chest and let out a pained scream, writhing against the wall. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed by tremendous force…

And then it was over. The room was painfully silent as Emma slid down the wall onto the ground, clutching her chest and breathing heavily. Morgan came over and reached down, helping Emma to her feet as Sam and Dean did the same with Bobby. The hunter just stood there, and as Bobby looked over at her they exchanged a silent understanding. With a quiet nod to Morgan, Emma turned and walked out the door. Sam made to follow her, but Bobby put his arm out, and she could see him shaking his head as she walked off into the woods behind the old man's house.

I watched as Emma threw on the gasoline and gave Bobby a look when he asked Emma if she was trying to burn the house down. I started the spell, making sure to pronounce each word correctly. It was strange for me. Either way I kept going no matter what I heard around me. The screaming, the voices of the spirits. I even heard my aunt. My aunt, who tried to stop me from continuing the spell. There was no way she would be able to stop me, even when I could feel her hands as they tried to reach me. I looked to see that the air around me was cold and I knew that if I didn't finish she may as well kill me. The sooner I had begun it had finally ended and I fell back and felt hands as they steadied me. Bobby whispered in my ear. "Great job kid." and I turned my head and smiled a weak smile. "Thanks." Once it was done I rushed over and helped Emma up. I could tell she was in pain and I was going to ask her something, but she rushed out the door and I noticed that Sam was going to follow her, but Bobby stopped her. Poor Sam he looked a little crushed. I went into kitchen and grabbed three beers and offered one to Sam and one to Bobby and they took it without saying anything. The beer felt good on my throat after almost having to shout the rest of the spell out. I just went upstairs with my beer to my room. I had some research I needed to do about the spell that was on that box.

Emma spent a long time out in the woods, meandering around and kicking stray rocks and twigs from in front of her before coming back into Bobby's house. As she walked through the front door, she was greeted by silence. Sam was dozing on the couch, and she tiptoed past him into the kitchen, where the only sounds were coming from. Dean was leaned down in front of the fridge, rummaging through the bottom shelf. When she walked in, she saw him lift his head and look at her over the door before rolling his eyes and going back down. Emma's eyebrow lifted, and her eyes narrowed, her blood boiled. She was filled with emotions that she had done her best to hide, but when she was incapable of hiding them, it always reverted to anger. Without thinking, she walked forward to the door of the fridge and kicked it, sending the door into Dean's shoulder and knocking him off balance. As he straightened himself, she smirked at him.

"Whoops." Emma pulled a beer from the freezer, and went to look for the bottle opener. As she was reaching down to get it, Dean snatched it off the counter and began pretending that he was interested in the different attachments. Emma's breath came out in a whoosh and she set her beer down. "What is your problem?" she demanded, forcing Dean's eyes up to look at her.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Dean opened a beer bottle, and only glanced at her disdainfully. "Dean what the hell is your problem?"

"You don't remember anything, do you?" he accused her as he took a swig. "Nothing?"

"I've known you for a day. You don't know shit about me." Emma ranted loudly at him, "Where do you get off talking to me like this? Or looking at me like this?" Emma heard noise from the living room and sighed. She must have woken Sam up.

"Whatever." was Dean's only response. Emma's hand flew out and knocked the beer bottle from his hand, sending it flying off into the wall. There was a crash and splash as beer hit the ground. "Bitch."

"You know what...?" Emma couldn't think of a damn thing to say. She was seeing red, and fuming, breathing quickly. "Fuck you." She turned to walk out, where Sam was lingering by the door. Morgan was coming down the stairs and Bobby was leaned against the wall, sighing quietly.

"Crazy..." she heard the low mumble from Dean behind her and before she knew it, she was turned around and lunging for him. Sam put his arm around her waist and held her in place.

"Say it again!" she dared, her voice raising an octave. Her blonde hair fell around her as Sam stopped her from rushing into the room. "I fucking dare you! Say it again!" Silence was the only thing that greeted her, and Emma could only growl and rip herself from Sam's grasp as he mumbled a "Llet's go outside" to her before storming out the front door and slamming the door behind her.

I heard a commotion and I tried to ignore it, but it was hard. I had my laptop open and was reading some research. I heard the angry voices. It was Dean and Emma. Why were they fighting? Of course I got curious so I came out and walked downstairs to see what was going on. Emma was going after Dean. Why would they talk that way towards each other? I was confused and kept silent. Then I remembered how he was towards me when we first met. I just watched and listened.

Emma sat on the edge of Bobby's porch, and Sam was crouched beside her. Neither of them said a word, mainly because Sam knew not to ask. He reached out his hand and handed her the beer that she had left on the counter and she accepted it gratefully.

"What did he mean?" Emma asked, narrowing her eyes. "When he said that I didn't remember, did I?" she heard Sam clear his throat and saw him shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know." Emma lit a cigarette and Sam sat down beside her.

"I feel like I know you really well." Emma continued as she took a drag. "Well enough to know that you're lying." Sam didn't say anything. "You don't have to tell me. I'll figure it out myself." Sam said nothing, and the two of them just sat there. Eventually, Bobby found them sitting side to side with Emma's head on Sam's shoulder.

Okay don't forget to leave a nice review if you like the story so far...Many thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is late. Thanks to everyone who's following this story. My partner and I appreciate it very much. **

Chapter 6

The car ride was quiet except for the sound of breathing and the soft typing sound coming from Morgan, who was sitting in the passenger's seat of the old Chevy. Emma was staring out the windshield, her hands on 10 and 2, gripping the steering wheel hard.

Morgan sat there wondering what she was thinking about, but could guess that the way to deal with the situation was to just not say anything. Bobby had offered them a hunt and Emma had taken it without a second thought. The next thing Morgan knew they were in the car and on the road, even if that meant they left in the middle of the night. The Winchesters weren't even awake when they jetted out of there. Emma had hug Bobby and gotten into the car.

And since the two of them had left neither of them had said a word to each other, but it was not an awkward silence or an uncomfortable silence - it was just a silence.

Emma was sitting there, back straight, thinking at about a million miles an hour. She rolled down her window on the freeway and lit a cigarette as she thought. The soft inhale into her lungs spread warmth onto her body, and the longer she smoked the better she felt.

It wasn't as if she didn't believe that Morgan didn't know the Winchesters, it just seemed to her that... well yeah she didn't know what she believed. But no part of her wanted to open her mouth and accuse Morgan of something she had no reason to do. But if Morgan knew the Winchesters, she might have some kind of an idea what was going on with her, and why Dean seemed to hate her so much.

Dean. More brawn than brains Emma speculated, and a childish manner of arguing as well. She ran one hand through her hair as she drove, and shook her head. _"You really don't remember do you?"_ kept ringing over and over into her ear and Sam's turned face when she had asked him what was going on was an even bigger indicator.

Sam Winchester. Sam W on her phone. At first Emma had just thought that it was Bobby who had put the boy onto her phone - she had a few people on there that she hadn't put there herself. Bobby called them lifelines, just in case he wasn't around. So sure, that was possible.

She had sat there with her head on Sam's shoulder for most of the night. His arm around hers and hand on her shoulder had made her feel safe - something that she wasn't used to, and wasn't sure that she was comfortable with. Her immediate reaction would be to forget about it. Nothing was more important than the hunt, but she didn't think that was going to be possible this time around.

Morgan was confused. She really wanted to tell Emma the truth about the Winchesters. Maybe she could help her. She had tried and hoped that faking her death that night when the demon possessed her aunt had worked. Now she was having second thoughts that it didn't work at all. She had seen the strange symbol on her aunt's arm. She had to burn it off before she could get that filthy thing out of her aunt. The struggle was hard and it long, but once she did it, she was able to send it right back to hell a couple of minutes before the house exploded. She always looked for the symbol now whenever a demon used a meat suit. The binding to the host. Some demons didn't want to give up their meat suit so easily. Did Emma know them too? Either way she had to get the nerve to tell Emma the truth. After all she now thinks of Emma as a sister she never had and a friend.

"Is something -"

"You wanna go get something to eat? Or order something out?" Emma asked as she tossed a couple bills onto the table. "I'm gonna be outside on the phone."

Her first missed call was from Bobby. As she lifted the phone to her ear she heard his gruff voice on the other end, "I know you're drivin' or somethin'. Give me a call back."

"Hi Bobby," she said after the few moments of ringtone. "I was -"

"Drivin', I know. Why'd you have to bust out of the house like that?"

"Seemed like an important case."

"Bull," was all Bobby said in response.

"Look, Bobby, if you've called to lecture me, I'm getting tired. It's morning and I've been driving all night. Can we talk about it later?" there was a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"When you were fifteen you used to act like this. You should probably think about that." he said, and after a brief goodbye from Bobby the phone clicked in hangup.

As Emma looked back down at her phone she thought for a long time, her finger lingering over the green button that would call Sam. But with a sigh and a shake of her head, she hung up the phone and skirted by the pizza delivery man walking away from her hotel sat down on her bed, looking through her messages with a piece of pizza in her hand.

"It's a banshee," Morgan's voice interrupted Emma's head in her phone, sending fast paced text messages to Maggie, who's only helpful response was so far _'don't worry about it, just go with the flow :P' _in the middle of her cryptic drunken messages.

"Okay," Emma said, her eyebrows constricting to the center of her face. "But banshees don't normally kill people. They haunt them and scream before their deaths. So what's...?"

"That's what I'm trying to think. So far it's been the same family, all the deaths. Which makes sense for a banshee. But what's odd is that all of the deaths are 'strangely similar' according to the newspapers. I tried to get into the police files but for a small town they're locked pretty tight." Morgan shrugged her shoulders as she took another bite of her pizza. Emma nodded.

"Sounds like a good case. What's the family name?"

"Kennington."

"Mkay..." Emma leaned down toward her laptop and started clicking away, quickly hacking past firewalls and passwords as she spent the next thirty minutes in silence, hacking through public records.

"Emma?" Morgan asked as she turned off the TV. Emma turned her head and nodded. "Do you want to talk about something? You just seem... you seem really quiet."

"So do you." Emma replied, and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm thinking it's the Winchesters?"

Morgan only shrugged, and Emma at that moment was either too tired, or too confused to talk about it anymore. "Why don't we put that one in the 'save for later' box." Morgan only smiled and nodded.

Emma was already asleep by the time Morgan snuck out the door to make a phone call herself.

Morgan searched her phone and noticed that Sam, Dean's and Bobby's numbers were in there. She then realized that Bobby must of put them in. She paused for a moment and then touched Dean's number and it rang for a few seconds.

"Hello?" She heard a gruff voice that was Dean's.

"Hey Dean, it's me Morgan, Um I'm sorry to call you now, but I wanted to apologize about leaving without saying goodbye. Emma just up and left and I kind of followed her as she is kind of my partner now." Morgan heard a pause and then Dean's voice.

"Don't worry about it." Morgan could tell he was trying to sound like he didn't care, but she could sense that he did care, unless she was reading into it too much.

"Dean, I just wanted to tell you that I." Morgan hesitated and then Dean interrupted her.

"Just be careful and if you need anything, just call me, Sam or Bobby okay?" Morgan was about to say something and the line went dead. She pocketed her phone and went back inside.

The next morning was bright and shining, right onto the corpses pulled out in the morgue the two had just got back from seeing. Emma had learned a bit about the family that morning and the night before. "They're actually a huge family here." She said as she flipped open a newspaper. "Run a big welding company just outside of town."

"So they probably have a lot of enemies." Morgan added on as she walked from the bathroom to the little desk by the door.

"Right. But now we have to figure out who the banshee is - and who's killing them. You would think all the burnt hands would be a pretty clear indicator, but the cops don't seem to have a clue."

Emma frowned and continued to read through the article on the last remaining member of the family. A young woman who had inherited the millions. Her name was Jenna Kennington Emma hoped to talk to her that day. "I'm gonna go outside and make a phone call." Emma said as she stood up and flipped open her phone. Morgan nodded absently as Emma walked out the door.

She meant to call Bobby, or Sam, and ask what they had made progress on in their case - something to do with a Rugaru, Sam's last message indicated - but he got a very different call as she climbed into her truck.

"Hello Emma." Just as she heard the fluttering, Emma was reaching for her gun. She turned her head so quickly she heard her neck crack and her breath whooshed out of her body. Sitting beside her in the truck was a man she'd never seen before, a young man with in a raincoat and a suit. She stared at him for a few moments before pulling her gun out of her pocket completely. "That won't do any good against an Angel of The Lord." There was a few seconds' pause before Emma started laughing. The "Angel" looked confused. "I do not see what is so funny."

"An angel." Emma said sarcastically, "Yeah okay. And I'm the president."

"No you're not," the man replied, as if he did not understand her sarcasm. "My name is Castiel. I am an Angel - the one that rose Dean Winchester from Hell. Where you sent him." Emma's heart thumped fast and hard in her throat.

"Where I... You got the wrong gal, Castiel. I never knew the Winchesters before last week."

Castiel stared at her for a few moments before blinking, as if he had forgotten to. "It is essential for you to remember. You and Morgan in there will not live if you do not remember your past." And, leaving a confused Emma sitting in her car, gun drawn, he disappeared.


End file.
